


К вопросу о своевременности разных вопросов

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: На некоторые вопросы можно получить совсем не те ответы, на которые рассчитывал.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	К вопросу о своевременности разных вопросов

**Author's Note:**

> Входит в цикл "Диалоги оккультных и эфирных"
> 
> Может быть кинк (или сквик) на ксенофилию и частичный бодихоррор.

— Ангел, давно тебя хотел спросить… хм… Кстати, а ты помнишь сержанта Шадуэлла?

— Такое забудешь!

— Вот-вот. И я о том же… Он тебя… спрашивал?

— О чем?

— О… хм… сосках.

— Ох, Кроули! Конечно. Он же всех об этом спрашивал.

— Ну и что ты ему ответил?

— Правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды.

— А точнее?

— Мой дорогой, твоя дотошность иногда попросту неприлична! Два, конечно. Это же соски, а не глаза! Ты именно об этом и хотел меня спросить?

— Хм… Не совсем. Они у тебя давно?

— С самого начала. Они входили в комплект, знаешь ли.

— А они тебе не… не мешают?

— Это же соски, Кроули! А не… хм…

— Хм… И все-таки?

Азирафаэль ( поджав губы, резко, словно ставя точку)

— Я — хороший танцор.

Тяжелый прерывистый вздох.

Азирафаэль (после паузы, заинтересованно):

— Хм… А как они могут мешать?

Кроули (после паузы, немного смущенно):

— Ну… они слишком чувствительны. Иногда. Случайно заденешь, или прижмешь, или рубашкой, и… ох…гхнкг… И это бесит!

Азирафаэль (с энтузиазмом, расплываясь в довольной улыбке):

— Ах, Кроули! Но ведь в этом же и состоит вся их прелесть! Все доставляемое их наличием удовольствие! Даже странно, что именно мне приходится это тебе объяснять, но раз уж нам выдали человеческие тела, то весь смысл в том, чтобы пользоваться ими на весь моток!

— Какой моток?

— Ну, клубок. Что-то такое с нитками.

— Может быть – катушку?

— Тебе виднее. И вообще не придирайся к словам! Ты ведь понял суть: пользоваться до наполненности. И ловить все возможные удовольствия. Как от крошечных вкусовых сосочков во рту, так и от более крупных сосков. На груди. Или где еще… (мечтательно) Я иногда думаю… ну чисто так, ради эксперимента… Что, наверное, было бы интересно сделать их не только на груди. И чтобы много…

— Много? — Кроули передергивает. — Нас-с-сколько много?

— О-о-очень много… По всему телу… всему-всему-всему. 

— Ужас-с-с… Ангел! Прекрати! Мне теперь будут с-с-сниться кошмары!

— … Чтобы они были везде… И очень, очень, очень чувствительны…

— Ангел! Ты с-с-смерти моей хочешь?! 

— … И чтобы по мне ползал змей… Большой такой змей… Всем своим длинным мускулистым горячим упругим телом…

Кроули (задушенно, неверяще и почти неслышным писком):

— Ан-гел?..

— … И чтобы обвивал меня плотно-плотно… и всей своей шкурой… своей теплой гладкой шелковистой и словно бы в рубчик шкурой… терся бы по соскам. По всем сразу…

(мечтательный томный долгий вздох. Очень долгий и очень очень мечтательный).

Кроули (после паузы, нервно сглотнув и внезапно охрипшим голосом):

— Знаешь, ангел… По-моему, на Небесах ошиблись, не того из нас назвав Искусителем.


End file.
